


First date

by Dinolad



Category: LazyTown
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, Sporto's a little sensitive about his ears, i wrote this a while ago and decided to finish it, random jerk, sportacus doesn't know how to normal people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinolad/pseuds/Dinolad
Summary: Sportacus has a crush on Robbie...who finds out by spying. Robbie agrees to take the blue buffoon on a date but he's sure it won't go well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnús Scheving is the owner of Lazytown and its characters. Company bought by Turner Broadcasting in 2011.

“You really like Robbie don’t you” Stephanie asked, looking up at her older friend.

“I do. I’ve never felt this way before and it’s so overwhelming because I don’t know what to do, he hates me, he dedicates so much of his time to just getting rid of me and I feel like my heart is breaking apart and my stomach always hurts and I just want to lie down and curled up. I don’t even have anyone to talk to about it.” Sportacus thinks before quietly saying, “Maybe…”

“More than maybe.” She nudges him. Sportacus blushes, he didn’t like talking about this to his young friend. She shouldn’t be worrying about him and was likely to not understand the harshness of real life. He looked down at the ground below them. “You should tell him!”

“No! Please Stephanie. I am not ready to tell him.” She frowned up at him, putting a small hand on his arm.

“But you like him.”

“And he hates me.” Sportacus didn’t mean to say it, it slipped out of his mouth easily having been repeated over and over in his head late at night. “I think I will go for a jog.” He said, hopping off the wall. “Do you need help down?” She shook her head, letting him go without further pressing him, a sad look in her eyes.

Sportacus ran a little faster than normal, finding a private place on the outskirts of town under a shady tree. He sat, leaning against the trunk, hugging his legs to his chest and leaning his forehead against his knees.

~

Robbie actually felt bad for once. He didn’t mean to listen in…well he did but he didn’t expect to hear what he did. Sportacus liked him? He didn’t know how to feel about that. He did his best searching for the elf after he ran off. Sportacus was only a few yards away from his billboard when he found him. Robbie wondered if that was intentional. He didn’t really know why but he itched to go to the elf. Robbie supposed he could go. He could make fun of Sportacus. Yes. The poor sad town hero falling into a hopeless crush. Right? Yes.

Robbie climbed out of his lair and slowly headed towards Sportacus. He could hear muffled whimpering but no crying. Good, he hated when people cried. Sportacus looked even more pathetic in person. He also failed to notice Robbie presence. The tall man nudged Sportacus with his shoe. He sat up, his plush lips quivered as he looked up at the villain. Robbie crossed his arms, towering over the elf.

“Hello Sportawhine.” Robbie sneered.

“R-Robbie,” Sportacus sputtered out, breathing heavier than normal. “What are you-“

“I live right there.” Robbie pointed vaguely behind himself.

“Oh.”

“Also I heard your conversation with the pink one,” he said in his most smug voice.

A look of horror came over Sportacus, his bright blue eyes wide and glassy with unshed tears. It didn’t sound like he was breathing for a moment. Stuck on the precipice. Until it all tipped over in a flood of pain and terror.

“Robbie please, don’t use this in a scheme, I don’t think I-I-” Sportacus stuttered, the tears started to roll down his red cheeks. “I’m sorry,” he said on a sob. Robbie felt something twist in the pit of his stomach.

“How long?” Robbie asked, he wasn’t quite sure what to do with his hands so he crossed his arms over his chest.

“I-I don’t know.” He hiccupped. “A year? A year and a half?” God that…was a long time.

“And you’ve kept this to yourself all this time?” Sportacus nodded. Wow. That sounded lonely. Robbie knew lonely. Robbie hated lonely. He sighed.

Sportacus was trying to stop his sobs, which resulted in more, quiet whimpering. Robbie crouched down in front of the elf, so he was eye level. Sportacus sniffed, looking at the villain’s blank expression.

“I didn’t think you would be the type to cry.”

“Robbie, everyone cries sometimes. It’s unhealthy to keep it in.” Robbie rolled his eyes. Of course.

“So. You have a crush on me. Why?” Robbie asked. Sportacus looked confused, finally managing to stop his crying.

“Um. Lots of reason.” He blushed, looking down at the grass, sniffling. He rubbed at his cheeks with the back of his hand.

“Okay, like what?”

“Y-you are very creative and you seem to care for the children at least now.” Robbie noticed that the elf seemed to be avoiding his eyes, shifting his gaze back and then away. He decided to stare more intensely. “You’re very attractive…also adorable and endearing.” Sportacus added, his face turning as red as an apple and a small smile slowly forming.

Robbie considered this. He supposed he was all of these things. Sportacus defiantly had a few good points himself.

“What did you want?” Robbie asked. Sportacus looked confused again, his head tilting to the side. Robbie could admit he didn’t hate that look. And the man as a whole was rather attractive, if not an annoying dolt.

“What do you mean?” Sportacus asked.

“You like me, what does that mean? What do you want?”

“To date you.” Sportacus sniffed. Robbie sighed and pulled out a handkerchief, dabbing at the elf’s cheeks.

“Honestly? I’ve never thought about dating you. I’ve definitely noticed your muscles.” Sportacus blushed as Robbie admired a thick arm, giving it a little squeeze with the fingers on his free hand. “I guess I wouldn’t mind trying this dating thing. But! I get to end it at any point without any fuss.”

“Well, I mean that’s how it works…” Sportacus laughed, smiling returning to his face.

“Oh. Right.”

“You. You don’t have to go out with me. I know you hate me.” Robbie barked out a laughed, startling Sportacus slightly.

“I don’t hate you Sportadope. I haven’t for a while.”

“Ah,” was Sportacus’ quiet reply.

“I’m not doing this as a favor either. You’re hot. I’m willing to see if were compatible if it mean I get to touch you.” Robbie blurted out before blushing, standing and straighten out his vest. “I’ll see you later then. I’ll pick the date, you’d probably pick something stupid and athletic.” He considered something a moment before adding, “We’re not boyfriends. Just one date for now…You’re okay?” Sportacus nodded.

“I’m okay.” He smiled up at him like the sun. Robbie felt his face heat, balling his hands into fist and striding away.

~

“So he’s going on a date with you?” Stephanie asked, swinging her legs. They were on the wall again, the rest of the kids having run off to lunch already. Sportacus have a slight nod. “That’s great!”

“I shouldn’t get my hopes up. He said it was just one date. But, he doesn’t hate me!” Sportacus smiled at her, trying not to show how nervous he felt.

“Do you need help?” She offered.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

“…you can’t wear that,” She said as she motioned to Sportacus.

“Why not?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.

“It’s not appropriate for a date.” Sportacus looked over at her, worrying his bottom lip.

“I don’t own anything else…”

“Figure out what you’re doing and I’ll pick your outfit!” She said.

“Thank you Stephanie! That would be very helpful.”

~

Robbie was putting too much effort into this. He felt stupid. But he wanted to look good dammit! Robbie had booked a table at a quiet little French restaurant the next town over, they had outside seating surrounded by a beautiful garden. He knew Sportacus would be full of nervous energy so he had planned to go paddle boating first. The blue elf could paddle and Robbie could enjoy the water. That way he wouldn’t be too jittery during dinner. He just had to let the dumb elf know when the date was. 

Robbie supposed he could send him a letter. He should probably tell him to find something to wear other than the costume. They’d get kicked out of the restaurant if Sportacus tried to walk in like that. He also needed to tell him when and where to meet for their date. Robbie felt his cheeks heat, bringing his hand up to feel the flushed skin. He shouldn’t make a big deal out of this, his dates never worked out, it was bound to be pointless.


	2. Chapter 2

Sportacus was fidgeting with the buttons at the cuff of his dress shirt. Stephanie knocked his hand away. She had insisted that he wear a dress shirt, black slacks, and shiny dress shoes. She also insisted he take off his hat, finding the pointed tips after ripping it from his head. Stephanie took it well, Sportacus didn’t. He covered his ears, eyes going wide with the tiny pink girl trying to calm him, telling him she didn’t care. They were friends and nothing would change that. She styled his curls to hide the soft points of his delicate ears, careful not to touch. She didn’t want to make him feel more awkward.

Now they waited together for Robbie. Stephanie still knocking his hands away every so often.

“What if he doesn’t show up?” Sportacus asked quietly under his breath, Stephanie heard him anyway.

“He’ll show up. He wouldn’t miss an opportunity to show off,” Stephanie answered, rolling her eyes. Before Sportacus could respond the sound of feet on pavement caught their attention.

“You know people don’t normally bring friends on dates,” Robbie said easily. Sportacus’ breath caught, he looked elegant in his purple sweater and black slacks.

“I’m leaving. I was only here for emotional support,” Stephanie defended.

“I’m assuming you dressed him?” Robbie asked.

“Yeah?”

“Good job brat.” Stephanie smiled up at him.

“Be nice to him, he’s nervous.” 

“I make no promises,” Robbie dismissed her with a wave. She huffed and, after gently patting Sportacus’ arm, skipped off. Robbie put his arm out, offering it to Sportacus who linked their arms, looking up at the taller man who guided them to the main road. Sportacus could feel his face heating, could feel Robbie’s body heat seeping past the fabric where their arms linked, could feel the villain’s gaze shifting to him when he looked away. Sportacus couldn’t help the little noise that escaped him, a small, quiet, and frankly pathetic whimper. Robbie unlinked their arms and Sportacus breath caught. For a short moment he though he messed up, that the date was over. But Robbie’s large, warm hand made a home on the elf’s hip, arm snaking around his back, giving him a little squeeze before a taxi pulled up.

“Deep breaths Sportadork.” Robbie said in a low, deep voice before opening the cab door for him. Sportacus allowed himself to be guided into the cab before Robbie shut the door and went around the other side.

The ride was quiet like Robbie had assumed, Sportacus thumping his leg and watching the scenery out the window, hands in his lap fiddling with the buttons around his wrist. Robbie watched a while, unnoticed, before laying an elegantly manicured hand on the elf’s, stilling them. Sportacus’ head snapped over to him, eyes wide. Robbie watched him a moment, face neutral, before taking a hand in both of his.

“Here.” Robbie offered, quickly unbuttoning the sleeves with practiced hands. When he finished he released it and took the other, repeating the process.

“Thank you,” Sportacus said. Robbie noticed a slight tremor to his voice.

“Dress shirts can feel like a cage when you’re anxious.” Robbie dismissed, rubbing circles with his thumb into the wrist still cradled in his hands, eyes cast out the windshield. Robbie could feel Sportacus’ pulse, fast and strong.

Robbie felt hot against his wrist. Sportacus felt oddly exposed with the villain’s thumb rubbing the soft underside. He tried to keep his breathing even but couldn’t tell how well he was doing. The sudden chill around against his skin was all the warning he had of their arrival. Sportacus looked out the window, realizing they were in Mayhamtown. The large bay stretching out in front of him. Robbie opened the door, startling Sportacus slightly.

“Come on,” Robbie said, waving for him to follow. Sportacus got out, looking around, craning his neck to look up at the tops of the buildings.

“I’ve never been to a city before,” Sportacus said.

“My brother lives here. I visit from time to time. He doesn’t like to leave, feels too exposed. Anyway, we’re heading this way. You better take my hand. You’ll get distracted and lost. The people here are not as nice as they are in Lazytown so stick close and don’t talk to people okay?” Sportacus nodded, taking the offered hand, pink coloring this cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Robbie smiled and Sportacus did so in return, it hurt his face.

Robbie felt a warmth in the depth of his stomach as they reached the swan boats. It was probably due to the large puppy he was dragging behind him. Sportacus was looking at everything, so immersed in the sights that he walked into Robbie, almost knocking the tall man over. The elf shot him a worried look, Robbie just rolled his eyes.

“We’re here.” Robbie announced, Sportacus looked around.

“Are those large swans’ boats?”

“Yes, paddle boats.” Robbie said, paying the employee. Sportacus followed Robbie into the boat, there was little room so he got to snuggle against the villain’s side. “You can paddle and I’ll enjoy the water.”

“That’s so well thought out Robbie,” Sportacus smiled up at him as he started to paddle.

There was an awkward silence for the first few minutes, the two not really looking at one another. But then Sportacus went to stick his hand in the water and Robbie grabbed his wrist again.

“What are you doing you silly elf?” Robbie hissed.

“The water looks very pretty, I thought I’d try some,” Sportacus answered. Robbie stared at him a moment.

“Sportacus, this water is not safe to drink. I’ll get you some after.”

“Oh.” Sportacus looked concerned a moment before smiling again. “Thank you Robbie!”

One of the other boats paddled by, a handsome man with a woman that look too pretty for him.

“What’s with the ridiculous mustache?” The man asked.

“It’s not as ridiculous as your face,” Robbie retorted with a sneer, feeling anger flare in his gut, the girl next to him giggled.

“Robbie,” Sportacus said quietly.

“Listen to your friend, bud,” The man laughed.

“Boyfriend,” Robbie corrected.

“What?”

“He’s my date you ass. And he could knock you out with one punch.”

“In your dreams,” the man said. His girlfriend seeming less than impressed, rolling her eyes.

“Why don’t we races?” Robbie smirked.

“Where?”

“Back to the dock.” The man took off before answering, yelling back at them.

“You’re on!”

Robbie sneered, yelling out in anger, but his yell was cut off when Sportacus started paddling. Robbie smiled and started to peddle on his side. Sportacus smiled to himself, refusing to point out that the man was exercising.

Of course they beat the angry guy. Robbie knew it was probably because Sportacus was an elf but he didn’t mind cheating… or gloating.

“Ha! Huh, what’s that? Looks like we beat you! We’re the greatest! We’re number one! And you’re an angry looooser!” Robbie gloated, jumping up and down. Sportacus reached out, placing a hand on his arm.

“You have to calm down, it’s not good to gloat,” Sportacus said. Robbie stopped jumping, rubbing his hand in Sportacus’ hair.

“You should try it, its fun.”

“What’s with the ears, you a freak or something?” The man asked, poking his girlfriend in the arm. She glared at him, rubbing where he touched. Sportacus just started at him, eyes wide.

“I think they’re cute,” she muttered.

“No. He’s not a freak, you’re the freak,” Robbie yelled.

“Jack, let’s go,” the girl said.

“No, I want to know what’s up with this guy,” Jack said. “What you can’t get a normal man, you gotta date a freak?”

“Jack, shut up.” The girl said, stomping her foot. Robbie looked over at the elf, Sportacus’ eyes were watery… Robbie bit his bottom lip, turning to Jack.

“You’re an angry jerk,” Robbie said, punching the man. He shook his hand out, that hurt more than he thought it would… The man didn’t go down but it did look like it hurt him too at least.

“You are a jerk,” The girl said, slapping Jack’s arm. “Fuck you, don’t call me. Picking on this nice couple just because you lost a race you started. I’m sorry, don’t listen to him. Try and enjoy your date,” she added before stomping off.

“You made my date leave-“ Jack started but was quickly interrupted.

“No. You made your date leave.” Robbie said, grabbing Sportacus’ wrist and pulling him away. He had to try a second time, since Sportacus didn’t move at first. Robbie pulled him along for a while before he slowed down, stopping to turn to Sportacus. “I’m sorry, are you okay?”

“I’m fine…” Sportacus mumbled, looking at his shoes.

“I forgot, about your ears. Let me fix your hair,” Robbie said, moving the elf’s hair around.

“Thank you.”

“God you look so sad…”

“Do you think I’m a freak?” Sportacus asked, looking up at Robbie.

“What? No! I mean, if I did it would be all the flippity flopping not your cute-not your ears.” A small smile spread across Sportacus’ face.

“You think they’re cute?” And God he looked so hopeful Robbie wanted to deny it but…

“Yes,” Robbie sighed. God he looked so happy. “Let’s go, we’ll be late.”

“Late for what?” Sportacus asked, head tilting to the side as he reached out his hand. Robbie looked at it a moment before taking it.

“Dinner.”


	3. Chapter 3

This place looked expensive. It looked more expensive than anywhere Sportacus had ever gone. He could feel his hands sweating. Sportacus took a deep breath, he was supposed to be enjoying himself. Robbie was finally taking him out on a date. This might be the only date…He needed to calm down and enjoy himself. Sportacus jumped when he felt the hand on his arm.

“You okay there?” Robbie asked, looking down at him.

“Oh, yeah I’m…I’m good.” Sportacus said, swinging his arms back and forth.

“Okay, let’s go,” Robbie said before heading in. “Reservation for Mr. Glæpur.”

“Glæpur?” Sportacus whispered.

“Ah, yeah, that’s my real last name. I thought it wouldn’t really look good if I made the reservations under Rotten.” Robbie whispered back.

“Right this way Mr. Glæpur,” the server said, leading them through the restaurant and out the back. There was a large patio surrounded by flowers and on bay. Little tables with umbrellas scattered here and there. “You can sit anywhere. You’re waiter will be with you shortly.” They said before heading back inside.

“So where do you want to sit? I made sure we had the whole place to ourselves.” Robbie asked, looking around at the tables.

“It’s so pretty,” Sportacus said as he picked a flower. Robbie watched him, he looked pretty cute standing there, admiring the flower and-Oh! He was eating. “Sportaloon, that’s not food you doofus!” Sportacus stopped mid-chew. “Spit that out and throw it into the water.” Sportacus frowned but complied.

“Why can’t I eat it?”

“Because flowers aren’t food!”

“They are-“

“Not for-not for humans. Pick a seat and we can order you real food okay?” Robbie said, walking over to the elf and laying a hand on his back.

“Sorry…”

“It’s okay, you didn’t know. If we were home then that would be fine, but this is a fancy restaurant they don’t like it when you do certain things.”

“That’s silly,” Sportacus pouted. Robbie smiled at him and the elf’s stomach felt like it was flipping about.

“It kind of is.”

Sportacus picked a seat near the water, just out of reach of any flowers in case he was tempted again. Robbie helped him order something he could eat since Sportacus had no idea what anything was. 

Sportacus let Robbie talk during dinner, happy to learn more about the man. Things about his family, about his hobbies, what shows he likes. Sportacus felt kind of boring… Robbie kept asking his questions but most of his answers were short. He liked to knit and he liked sports, he had a brother but not many friends. Sportacus didn’t have too many hobbies anymore, since he spent a lot of time with the kids. Robbie must have been able to tell he was nervous. He reached out, taking Sportacus’ hand, talking about things, the types of flowers that surrounded them, the history of Mayhamtown, and random facts about what they were eating. Sportacus focused on the contact, Robbie’s hands were so soft.

“You don’t have to be so nervous, you’re doing fine,” Robbie said, swiping his thumb over Sportacus’ hand.

“Sorry,” Sportacus said, looking down at his now empty plate.

“Stop apologizing.”

“Sor-I, um…”

“Did you want to go? You seem uncomfortable.”

“No! I just-I don’t know…what to do. I’ve never really done this before and I really like you and I feel like I’m messing everything up.”

“You’re not,” Robbie smiled at him.

“I knew you were nice...”

“What?”

“Just…I knew you could be nice.” Robbie rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help the smile.

“Let’s go, see if we can find a place you can have desert.” Robbie said, standing up and pulling out his wallet. He left cash in the black folder the waiter left, Sportacus wasn’t sure how human money worked but it looked like a lot…

Robbie held Sportacus’ hand as they walked down the street, the sun was going down soon and the villain was determent to grab a snack so they could watch it set over the water. He found a place that sold ice cream and natural fruit smooths, Robbie doubled check to insure no sugar was added. Just fruit, ice, and coconut milk. Sportacus seemed excited about this and happily drank from his straw as Robbie guided him to a bench.

Sportacus sipped as he watched the sun go down, gently leaning his head on Robbie’s should. He was kind of expecting the man to push him off so he flinched slightly when Robbie put his arm around his shoulder.

“You okay?” Robbie asked. Sportacus nodded, not taking his mouth from his straw.

Sportacus’ eyes felt heavy, and he let them close, drink resting in his lap, his grip loosening. Robbie rescued the drink before it fell, sitting there awhile before speaking up.

“I think it’s time we head home,” Robbie said. Sportacus jumped a little, looking around.

“Oh, sorry I think I might have dozed off.” Sportacus said, cheeks turning a delightful shade of red.

“It’s fine. Common,” Robbie said, handing him his drink and grabbing his free hand.

The taxi ride was quiet, Sportacus fighting to stay awake. He wondered if Robbie would kiss him when they got there…He felt butterflies fill his stomach at the thought. Robbie watched the elf nod off, head jerking back up every few minutes. He chuckled quietly to himself, Sportacus really was a giant puppy.

When they got there Robbie paid the taxi, going around to open the door for his date. Sportacus was a little unsteady on his feet and Robbie thought the taxi driver assumed he was drunk judging by the look. Robbie wondered if Sportacus could get drunk…

“Robbie…thank you for the date,” Sportacus said as the taxi drove off. Robbie looked down into his blue eyes. They really were pretty. “I had a lot of fun.”

“I did too,” Robbie said. Sportacus’ eyes fluttered close, head tilted up toward Robbie… Oh, he probably wanted a kiss. Robbie felt his face heat, feeling a little dizzy. Right.

Robbie awkwardly patted Sportacus on the head. The elf opened his eyes, looking up at Robbie, smiling falling from his face.

“Goodnight Sportadork,” Robbie said, walking off faster than he really should have, legs oddly stiff. 

Sportacus stood there a few minutes, watching Robbie until he was gone. He kept watching after he couldn’t see him anymore. His stomach hurt and he could feel the tears stinging his eyes, trying to fall. Sportacus called his latter, slowly climbing up it. He quietly called for his bed, not bothering to change as he let himself fall face first into his pillow. He messed up... He doesn’t know what it was he did but he defiantly messed up.


	4. Chapter 4

Robbie was avoiding him. Or staying inside like he did sometimes. Sportacus wasn’t sure but it did feel like he was being avoided.

It had been a week since their date and Sportacus still couldn’t figure out what happened. Everything seemed to be going well…except for that rude guy…and when Sportacus ate the flower…then he kept falling asleep…and Robbie didn’t kiss him. He must have not enjoyed himself.

“Sportacus,” Stephanie called, stomping her little foot and pulling the elf from his thoughts. Sportacus walked over to her, getting down on his knee.

“What’s wrong Stephanie?” Sportacus asked.

“You. You’re what’s wrong. What happened? Did the date not go well?”

“Oh, uh, no it was…fine I think? I don’t know.” Sportacus sighed, he really didn’t want to talk to her about this.

“You seem really sad and I haven’t seen Robbie, what happened?”

“I-I…” Sportacus could feel his eyes watering. He stood up but Stephanie grabbed his arm.

“Sportacus.”

“I don’t know. A lot of stupid little things, I don’t think he enjoyed himself…” Sportacus admitted, hanging his head, his voice sounded thick to his ears but he managed to keep the tears at bay. “I was kind of a mess…”

“Well he’s stupid if he’d pass up the opportunity to date you.”

“Stephanie, not everything can end up like a fairytale. Robbie doesn’t have to like me.”

“But he doesn’t have to avoid you either.” She said, stomping her foot again. “He’s making you really upset and confused and that’s not fair.”

Sportacus smiled down at her, he wasn’t sure what to say to that…

The silence was getting a little awkward when Robbie decided to showed up. He looked terrible and out of breath, but beautiful. The man immediately latched onto Sportacus, much to the elf’s confusion.

“Robbie! I-you’re outside,” Sportacus said, looking down at the man hugging him.

“I’m allowed outside,” Robbie said into Sportacus’ chest, not letting go. His butt was sticking out due to the angle he was standing and Sportacus kind of wished he was behind the man. “Run along brat,” Robbie said, peering at Stephanie.

“You better be nice to him.” She said, pointing at Robbie before looking up at Sportacus. “You tell me if he’s mean.” She said before running off.

“Robbie, where have you been?” Sportacus asked after Stephanie was out of ear shot.

“Around,” Robbie muttered.

“I-. You were avoiding me?” Sportacus asked, hurt clear in his voice.

“…Yes.”

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No”

“D-did you not like the date?”

“No, I mean I did like it.” Robbie said, squeezing at Sportacus.

“Then what?”

“Sportadoof, that’s the problem, I enjoyed myself.” Robbie said, straightening a little so he could hide his face against Sportacus’ neck.

“Why is that bad?” Sportacus asked, wrapping his arms around the thin man.

“…I. I don’t have a good track record. Besides, you’re the hero…”

“I was so sad-I thought I messed up and you just…” Sportacus buried his face in Robbie’s hair.

“I’m sorry.”

“Stephanie is going to kill you.”

“What?” Robbie asked, stand up all the way, accidently knocking into Sportacus’ face. The elf rubbed at his nose. “You got to call her off!” Sportacus laughed.

“She’s just a kid, she kind of does what she wants.”

“A spiteful little thing,” Robbie said. “I’m sorry…that I made you so upset. I’m an idiot.”

“What made you come back?”

“I, well… I couldn’t stop thinking about you…also I hear you talking to Pinky…”

“You were spying on me?”

“All week, yes. I’m a villain and I do it all the time.” Robbie said, rolling his eyes. “Anyway, I kept feeling worse because you kept looking sadder.”

“I was sad…”

“And now?”

“Not so much I guess? I mean…did you-“

“I’ll be you boyfriend if you want me…and are willing to deal with me. Again, I have a bad track record and for good reason.”

“You mentioned that part of it was because I’m a hero,” Sportacus said.

“Yeah but then I realized that it’s my job as the villain to corrupt you.” Sportacus couldn’t help but laugh.

“I was really upset you know.”

“Yeah…I know. I’ll make it up to you, I’ll even eat a fruit though I can’t promise I won’t throw it up.”

“As much as I’d love to see you eat a fruit I really don’t want to make you throw up.”

“Oh thank God.” Robbie breathed out, putting his hand on Sportacus’ shoulder. The elf’s cheeks started to turn red and Robbie started at him a moment. “What?”

“There is something…”

“What is it?”

“You don’t have to if you don’t-“

“Sportaloon out with it.”

“C-can I have a kiss?” Sportacus blurted out, eyes squeezed shut. He could feel Robbie’s breath against his face when the man exhaled.

“Sure. That sounds pretty easy.” Robbie said, leaning in to kiss Sportacus on the nose. The elf opened his eyes, looking up at the villain.

“Robbie,” he whined.

“Right, right, I was just kidding,” Robbie laughed, leaning in to gently press his lips against Sportacus’. “How as that? Your best kiss ever?”

“Well, yeah. It was the only kiss-“

“Your only kiss!”

“I told you I didn’t know what I was doing. I’ve never dated anyone before.”

“Shit!” Robbie yelled, smacking his face.

“Robbie! Language!”

“I’m such a jerk! I’m going to ruin you.” Robbie said, swinging his arms around.

“No! It’s fine!” Sportacus laughed, grabbing Robbie’s shoulders. “Calm down, please, you’re everywhere at once.”

“Right, calm.”

“Robbie?”

“What is it Sportavirgin?”

“Robbie!” Sportacus yelled, face as red as a tomato. He looked around to make sure none of the kids heard.

“Right, sorry, what is it?”

“Can I have another kiss?”

“Can I kiss your ears?” Robbie asked, smirk on his face. Sportacus felt the blush spread down his neck.

“Robbie!”

“Shuh, I’m just kidding, I know you’re an elf.” Robbie said, leaning down to kiss Sportacus’ on the corner of his lips. “I’ll get to them later,” Robbie added, kissing Sportacus’ nose. “When you’re ready,” a peck to his chin. “For now I’ll just kiss your adorable face,” he finished, kissing him on the lips again. “I’ll give you all the kiss and make up for this last week,” he said against Sportacus’ lips. He heard his breath hitch and smirked. “We should head down to my lair.” Sportacus nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They end up making out on his chair >.>
> 
> Stephanie throws an apple at Robbie's head


End file.
